Thank's For Believe Me
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Kau seperti baru pertama kali melihat hal ini."/ "Mungkin Kibum Hyung sudah tak ingin kita ganggu lagi."/ "Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan, Hyung. Hanya pendapatku saja." Lagi kangen sama Kibum Oppa, jadi publish ff ini, ditunggu RnR nya Chingu


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : "**Kau seperti baru pertama kali melihat hal ini."/ "Mungkin Kibum Hyung sudah tak ingin kita ganggu lagi."/ "Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan, Hyung. Hanya pendapatku saja."

Sebuah fict yg dibuat karena rasa kangen ke Kibum Oppa. Kapan bisa liat dance sama rap bagian Kibum Oppa lagi. Semoga Chingudeul suka.

Thank's For Believe Me

"_Cut_! Kita istirahat. Dua jam lagi kita kembali!"

Seruan dari sang sutradara berhasil membubarkan para pemain. Termasuk seorang namja berkulit seputih salju. Ia berjalan menghampiri manajernya yang tengah duduk di sisi set scene yang baru saja ia lakukan. Saat ia berjalan, terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namanya dari banyak yeoja yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikannya melakukan _shooting_ hari ini. Namja tersebut hanya membalas teriakan itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang malah membuat para yeoja itu semakin histeris.

"Sepertinya mereka tak akan pernah bosan meneriakkan namamu dimanapun," ucap sang manajer sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada namja tadi.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Kau seperti baru pertama kali melihat hal ini. Bukankah hal ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa tahun ini. Tanpa mereka, aku bukanlah apa-apa," ucap namja tadi.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Mereka adalah semangatmu, kan?"

Namja tadi mengangguk. Ia masih terus memperhatikan segerombolan yeoja yang tidak berhenti meneriakkan namanya. Sesekali ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk mereka.

"Waktu _break_ ini ingin kau gunakan untuk apa? Dua jam bukan waktu yang sebentar. Apa kau ingin mengunjungi dorm? Tadi Leeteuk menghubungimu," ucap sang manajer sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik namja tadi.

"Leeteuk Hyung menghubungiku? Ia bilang apa?" tanya namja tadi sambil menerima ponselnya.

"Aku tak mengangkat telponnya. Aku fikir tidak ada artinya jika aku mengangkat telpon itu. Leeteuk pasti sangat ingin bicara denganmu."

Namja itu mengangguk. Ia agak terkkejut melihat daftar _misscaled_ di ponselnya. Leeteuk berusaha menghubunginya sebanyak 5 kali. Ada apakah gerangan? Kenapa Hyungnya itu sampai harus menghubunginya berkali-kali?

"Hubungi mereka, Kibum. Mungkin ada yang penting yang ingin Leeteuk bicarakan padamu. Atau mungkin kau ingin menemui mereka?"

"Ne, Hyung. Aku akan menghubungi Leeteuk Hyung. Kalau mereka tidak ada jadwal, mungkin aku akan mampir ke dorm sebentar," ucap Kibum, namja tadi.

~BumTeuk~

"Nggak diangkat, ya, Hyung?" tanya seorang namja yang terlihat kekanakan pada seorang namja yang terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Ne. Mungkin Bummie masih sibuk _shooting_," jawab namja yang ditanya.

"Kita ke lokasi _shooting_nya saja, Hyung," celetuk namja kekanakan tadi penuh semangat.

PLETAK!

Usulan spontan yang diluncurkan olehnya berhasil membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari namja paling aegyo yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aish! Appo, Minnie Hyung," protes Donghae, namja tadi.

Sungmin hanya melirik Donghae untuk merespon protesan yang dilancarkannya.

"Salahmu sendiri asal bicara seperti tadi. Memang kau tahu dimana Bummie _shooting_?" tanya Sungmin yang spontan dijawab gelengan oleh Donghae.

"Kau ini, Hae. Lagipula apa kau ingin ELF langsung menyerbu kita. Itu namanya konyol, Hae," sambung Eunhyuk.

Saat itu ketujuh member Super Junior sedang bersantai di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka yang terakhir di hari ini. Dan mereka akan memperoleh libur sampai dua hari ke depan. Sungguh hal yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan.

Leeteuk hanya memandang perdebatan tidak penting antara Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Shindong dan Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Lalu Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah terbiasa melihat hal tersebut.

"Mungkin Kibum Hyung sudah tak ingin kita ganggu lagi."

Celetukan yang terdengar sangat sadis itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada reaksi apapun yang ditunjukkan member lain. Sepertinya mereka masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang Magnae tersebut. Sampai ...

PLOK!

Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat dengan indahnya tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang sebal pada Sungmin yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan tersebut.

"Apa?" sergah Sungmin.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih, Hyung. Kenapa kau melemparku dengan bantal?" kini Kyuhyun ikutan protes seperti Donghae tadi.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Kenapa kau bicara seperti tadi soal Bummie?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku kan hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku," sahut Kyuhyun cuek dan kembali fokus dengan PSPnya. Tak mempedulikan Sungmin yang masih saja menatapnya sebal.

Reaksi yang berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Leeteuk. Sepertinya ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun itu benar adanya? Apa mungkin selama ini tanpa sadar dirinya telah mengganggu salah satu dongsaengnya itu? Apa mungkin selama ini Kibum merasa kurang nyaman dengan sikapnya yang mungkin terlihat _over protective_?

Ditengah berbagai spekulasi yang muncul dibenaknya, ia dikejutkan dengan dering ponsel miliknya.

_Shinning Star!_

_Like a little diamond_

_Makes me love naegen kkoom gyeolgateun_

Melihat nama Kibum yang muncul di layar ponselnya, tak ayal membuat sebuah senyum terpatri di bibir manis Leeteuk. Leeteuk memberi isyarat pada seluruh dongsaengnya untuk sedikit tenang. Ia mengangkat telpon dari Kibum dan langsung mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_, agar semuanya bisa mendengar suara Kibum.

"Yeoboseyo!" ucap Leeteuk.

"Yeoboseyo! Hyung, bogoshippo."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi. Dan dalam sekejap semua prasangkanya tadi langsung hilang.

"Nado, Bummie. Nado bogoshippo."

"Mianhae, Hyung, saat Hyung menghubungiku tadi aku tak bisa mengangkatnya. Aku masih ada _take_ tadi. Dan manajer Hyung juga sungkan untuk mengangkatnya."

"Gwaenchana, Bummie. Aku mengerti. Bagaimana _shooting_mu?"

"Semua lancar, Hyung."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Mian aku mengganggumu."

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok, Hyung. Justru harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena belum bisa mengunjungi dorm dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadwal _shooting_ku masih cukup padat."

"Gwaench..."

"Hyung egois!"

"Kyu!"

Kibum terdiam mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini percakapannya dan Leeteuk juga didengar oleh member Super Junior yang lain.

"Kenapa, Hyung? Aku benar, kan? Kibum Hyung egois. Ia sama sekali tak pernah peduli pada kita. Ani! Tidak perlu pada kita semua. Tapi cukup pada Leeteuk Hyung. Apa selama ini Kibum Hyung pernah melakukan itu?"

"Kyu! Cukup! Jaga bicaramu. Kibum itu Hyungmu!"

Kibum kini benar-benar terpaku. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak mampu berkata apapun sekedar untuk mematahkan pendapat Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sampai lupa tujuan utamanya menghubungi Leeteuk, menanyakan apakah saat ini mereka ada di dorm.

"Bummie! Gwaenchana?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Ah, n-ne, Hyung."

"Kau jangan hiraukan apa yang Kyu bicarakan, ne? Kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Jangan terlalu lelah, Bummie. Kami tidak ingin mendengarmu sakit."

"Ne, Hyung. Annyeong."

Setelah sambungan telpon terputus, seluruh member Super Junior –minus Leeteuk- memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSPnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengindahkan Hyungdeulnya yang sudah seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

"Kyu!" panggil Eunhyuk.

Tak ada respon. Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam gamenya.

"Kyu! Jawab kalau ada yang memanggilmu!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sang Bunny Boy itu sudah sangat tidak bisa bersabar dengan tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Mendengar suara Sungmin yang naik beberapa oktaf, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sungmin.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Kyu. Kenapa kau berkata seperti tadi? Kau tahu, apa yang kau katakan tadi bisa menyakiti hati Bummie," kini Donghae yang berucap.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae malas.

"Berarti kata-kataku tadi benar, kan?" Kyuhyun berucap sarkastik.

"Kyu! Hormati sedikit kami. Jawab yang benar!" Sungmin masih belum bisa meredakan amarahnya.

"Minnie, jangan seperti itu," Leeteuk berucap lembut.

"Tapi Kyu sudah keterlaluan, Hyung. Benar yang dikatakan Hae Hyung. Bisa jadi Bummie terluka karena ucapan Kyu tadi," Ryeowook yang sejak tadi diam saja ikut menyumbangkan suara.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Berusaha tetap sabar menghadapi tingkah Dongsaengnya ini. Ia menggeser posisi tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun yang kembali tenggelam dalam dunia gamenya. Mungkin mencoba meredam emosinya yang juga hampir meledak. Leeteuk mengambil PSP Kyuhyun pelan. Mem_pause_ game yang sedang dimainkan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut namun serius.

"Hyung, kembalikan PSP ku," rajuk kyuhyun. Ia memang tidak bisa berkata kasar pada Hyung tertuanya ini.

"Akan aku kembalikan kalau kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius," ucap Leeteuk masih dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Memandang Leeteuk menanti pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan sang Angel Without Wings tersebut.

"Tolong kau jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau berkata seperti tadi, Kyu? Aku tidak mau ada salah paham di antara kita. Aku percaya, kau punya alasan sampai berucap seperti tadi."

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk serius. Leeteuk membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan, Hyung. Hanya pendapatku saja. Berdasarkan pengamatanku selama beberapa tahun ini. Sejak Kibum Hyung memutuskan untuk fokus dengan dunia _acting_nya. Aku merasa Kibum Hyung semakin jauh dari kita. Ia sangat jarang bermain ke dorm. Jarang menghubungi salah satu dari kita," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan tahu kalau jadwal Kibum sangat padat, Kyu. Wajar kalau ia jarang bisa mengunjungi dorm. Terkadang jadwal kita juga bentrok dengannya. Ketika dia kosong, kita ada jadwal. Begitu juga sebaliknya," jelas Leeteuk lembut.

"Kalau kau berfikir seperti itu, yang egois justru adalah dirimu, Kyu," ucap Shindong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas. Agak sebal juga. Dirinya seolah menjadi tersangka yang sedang diintrogasi.

"Aku nggak peduli kalau Hyung semua menganggap tindakanku ini sebagai bentuk keegoisankku. Aku hanya ingin Kibum Hyung sedikit meluangkan waktunya untuk kita. Kalaupun tidak bisa untuk Super Junior, lakukan itu untuk Leeteuk Hyung. Orang yang selama ini selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Orang yang selama ini selalu mendo'akannya. Orang yang selama ini selalu percaya akan janji seorang Kim Ki Bum. Hanya itu, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin melihat Leeteuk Hyung sedih ketika Kibum Hyung tak bisa mengangkat telpon dari Leeteuk Hyung. Atau ketika Leeteuk Hyung tak bisa bertemu dengan Kibum Hyung saat rasa rindu itu sudah tak mampu dibendung."

Seluruh member terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang sangat panjang itu. Mereka tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya agak sulit dipercaya kalau magnae mereka, yang dijuluki Evil Magnae bisa berfikir seperti itu. Bahkan mereka masih tetap terpaku saat Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin.

"Aku tak menyangka Kyu bisa berfikir seperti itu."

Ucapan Eunhyuk tadi membuat semua member kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Huh. Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah membentaknya tadi," ucap Sungmin lesu.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Kyu tidak akan marah padamu, Min. Percayalah. Oke, sebaiknya kita istirahat. Gunakan waktu kosong ini sebaik mungkin," titah Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengunjungi Mokpo bersama Hyukkie. Boleh?" izin Donghae.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh, Hae. Asal kalian kembali tepat waktu. Titip salam untuk Eomma mu, ne?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia pun langsung menarik Eunhyuk untuk segera bersiap.

"Ada lagi yang ingin mengunjungi keluarga atau lainnya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin menemui Nari malam ini, Hyung. Dan mungkin aku akan bermalam di rumahku. Aku akan kembali ke dorm esok malam," kini Shindong yang pamit.

"Oke. Pergilah, Shindong. Jangan sampai Nari terlalu lama menunggumu. Wookie, Sungmin, kalian tidak ingin keluar atau mengunjungi keluarga kalian?" tanya Leeteuk pada dua dongsaengnya yang masih duduk bersamanya.

"Ani, Hyung. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di dorm saja. Aku ingin mencoba beberapa resep baru."

"Aku juga ingin tetap di dorm, Hyung. Mau istirahat di dorm saja. Kau sendiri tidak ingin pergi, Hyung?"

Leetek tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Sepertinya lebih enak di dorm. Bukankah sayang untuk dilewatkan hasil eksperimen dari koki kita. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengangguk dan beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Leeteuk ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

~BumTeuk~

Kibum masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tatapannya kosong. Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi masih terus terngiang di benaknya. Terus terputar ulang seperti sebuah kaset. Semangatnya mendadak menghilang. Keinginannya untuk melepas rasa rindunya pada member yang lain pun mendadak surut.

"Kibum, gwaenchana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ani, Hyung. Hyung, boleh aku menyelesaikan _shooting_ku sampai disini untuk hari ini? Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat," ucap Kibum pelan.

Manajer Kibum memandang Kibum tak mengerti. Mengapa anak asuhnya itu mendadak berubah sikap? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ah, oke. Kau pulanglah. Biar aku yang bicara dengan sutradara nanti."

"Gamsahamnida, Hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya tanpa semangat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari lokasi _shooting_nya. Senyum yang beberapa saat lalu masih tersungging dibibirnya mendadak lenyap tak berbekas. Otaknya masih saja memutar perkataan Kyuhyun. Walau hanya dua kata, namun memiliki efek yang sangat besar untuk dirinya.

*Kibum POV*

"_Hyung egois!"_

Dua kata yang terlontar dari Magnae Super Junior itu terus saja terngiang di otakku. Seandainya saja itu bukan diucapkan oleh Kyu, mungkin aku tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Tapi ini dikatakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, sosok yang sering dipanggil Evil karena kejahilannya itu, sosok yang sangat jujur dalam berkata. Yang selalu berkata berdasarkan fakta yang ada.

Apa memang selama ini aku sudah sangat egois? Tapi bukankah mereka sudah tahu kalau _acting_ adalah hal yang sangat aku cintai. Atau mereka khawatir kalau aku akan pergi meninggalkan mereka seperti Hankyung Hyung? Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan kembali pada mereka, kan? Kenapa mereka terlihat tidak mempercayaiku? Kalau seperti ini siapa yang egois? Aku atau mereka?

Pabboya, Kim Ki Bum! Jelas kau yang egois. Mereka sudah sangat mengerti dirimu. Mereka selalu mempercayaimu. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir kau akan meninggalkan mereka seperti Hankyung Hyung. Kau sangat tahu itu.

Kalau mereka tidak pernah mempedulikanmu, untuk apa mereka selalu menanyakan kabarmu? Untuk apa mereka menanyakan kapan kau memiliki waktu kosong? Untuk apa mereka berusaha menyamakan jadwal denganmu kalau bukan karena mereka sangat menyayangimu dan mempercayaimu.

Terutama Leeteuk Hyung. Ah, Hyung Malaikatku itu selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku. Sangat sering menanyakan kabarku. Mengingatkanku untuk tidak telat makan dan selalu menjaga kesehatanku. Dan akan menjadi orang yang paling panik ketika tahu aku drop karena kelelahan.

Lalu dimana letak keegoisan mereka? Sudah pasti semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku terlalu cuek pada mereka. Terlalu larut dengan kesibukan ku sendiri. Terlalu sibuk mengejar impianku sendiri.

Hah, mianhae Leeteuk Hyung. Aku salah. Aku terlalu fokus dengan impianku hingga tanpa sadar aku mengabaikan kalian. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku berjanji, aku akan segera kembali bersama kalian. Minimal aku akan segera kembali ke dorm. Bogoshippo Hyungdeul, Kyuhyun.

*Kibum POV End*

~BumTeuk~

"Leeteuk Hyung, Sungmin Hyung, Kyu, sarapan sudah siap!"

Lengkingan suara tenor milik Ryeowook terdengar memenuhi dorm Super Junior pagi itu yang terasa lebih sepi. Bagaimana tidak sepi kalau setengah penghuninya memutuskan menghabiskan waktu libur mereka untuk mengunjungi keluarga.

"Rasanya sepi sekali, ya. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini Shindong Hyung dan Hyukkie pasti ribut soal makanan. Sekarang tidak ada mereka berdua, rasanya sepi," ucap Sungmin sambil memandang ruang makan mereka yang terlihat kosong.

"Dan damai pastinya, Hyung," sambung Kyuhyun yang disambut tawa dari Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Tapi agak aneh juga, sih, kalau sepi seperti ini. Sudah terbiasa dengan keramaian di pagi hari," celetuk Ryeowook.

"Sudah, lebih baik segera habiskan makanan kalian. Aku ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan hari ini," ucap Leeteuk menengahi.

"Wah, ada apa nih, Hyung tiba-tiba ingin mengajak kami berlibur. Hyung sedang senang, ya? Baru dapat undian, ya?" tebak Sungmin asal.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian keluar saja. Daripada kita hanya di dorm. Mau tidak?"

"Memang mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kalian mau kemana? Aku ikut kalian saja," ucap Leeteuk polos.

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk sebal. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang mengajak mereka pergi malah tidak memiliki tujuan pasti?

"Aish, Hyung, kau ini konyol sekali. Masa mau mengajak kami pergi tapi tak punya tujuan. Yang ada kita akan jadi sasaran empuk ELF nantinya," ucap Kyuhyun gemas.

Leeteuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Menyadari kekonyolan yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya. Sementara Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Leader mereka itu.

Mari sejenak kita tinggalkan perbincangan tak penting para member Super Junior itu. Sekarang kita lihat sesosok namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu berwarna coklat yang penuh dengan coretan. Yang namja itu sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya menginjakkan kakinya disana.

Namja itu terlihat ragu untuk menekan bel yang ada di hadapannya. Entahlah. Sepertinya masih ada rasa takut di hatinya untuk mengunjungi orang-orang yang sesungguhnya amat sangat ia rindukan.

"Bummie?"

Sosok namja tersebut menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat sosok tampan bermata sedikit sipit tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Yesung Hyung?" ucap Kibum –namja tadi- pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Kau masih ingat password dorm kita, kan?" tanya Yesung beruntun.

Kibum tak mampu bersuara. Ia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ketika Yesung berjalan ke arah pintu. Selang beberapa saat, Kibum merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan lembut. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Yesung menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Annyeong. Leeteuk Hyung, Wookie, kalian dimana?" seru Yesung.

"Kami ada di ruang makan, Yesung."

Terdengar sahutan dari sang Leader. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung langsung membawa Kibum menuju ruang makan. Sama sekali tak dihiraukannya ekspresi Kibum saat ini. Toh, ia sama sekali tak berfikir kalau Kibum masih ragu untuk bertemu dengan yang lain secepat ini setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Kau datang terlalu pagi, Hyung. Pasti mau numpang makan," ledek Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia memandang lekat ke arah Leeteuk dengan mata yang berbinar. Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Ada apa, Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk.

Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Coba tebak aku membawa siapa?"

"Eh? Membawa siapa? Kau tidak datang sendiri, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ne. Aku datang bersama ... Kibum," ucap Yesung ceria sambil menggeser tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan sosok Kibum pada Leeteuk dan yang lain.

Semua yang ada di ruang makan serentak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka memandang tak percaya ke arah Kibum. Sungguh, hal ini diluar dugaan mereka. Awalnya mereka berfikir Yesung hanya main-main. Kalaupun ada seseorang yang ia ajak ke dorm, paling member boyband lain atau Jongjin, adiknya. Tapi yang mereka lihat adalah sosok Kibum yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bummie," ucap Leeteuk pelan. Sepertinya masih tak percaya kalau Kibum ada di hadapannya.

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara Leeteuk yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Padahal baru kemarin ia berbincang dengan Leeteuk via telpon.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Mianhae atas keegoisanku selama ini," ucap Kibum lirih.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Kibum. Ia memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat. Menumpahkan semua rasa rindunya pada salah satu dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Bummie. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," ucap Leeteuk.

"Ani, Hyung. Kyu benar. Selama ini aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kalian. Aku terlalu fokus dengan impianku. Tanpa sadar aku selalu menyakiti hatimu, Hyung. Mianhae," ucap Kibum parau.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng Kibum untuk duduk. Yesung pun ikut duduk sambil memandang tak mengerti ke arah Kibum yang terlihat berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Bummie, aku dan yang lain sangat mengerti atas jalan yang kau pilih. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu dan percaya padamu. Kami selalu percaya kalau kau akan segera kembali bersama kami. Kami selalu percaya bahwa dalam lubuk hatimu, kau ingin bisa kembali berkumpul bersama kami. Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan padamu, raihlah impianmu. Dan setelah kau meraih impianmu itu, segera kembali. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Selama apapun waktu yang kuperlukan untuk menunggumu kembali. Karena kau sudah berjanji untuk kembali dan aku selalu percaya kau akan menepati janjimu itu," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Ucapan Leeteuk sukses membuat setetes air mata meluncur dari manik mata Kibum. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Leeteuk masih teramat sangat mempercayainya. Sungguh, Kibum merasa menjadi orang paling jahat telah mengabaikan orang yang sangat sayang dan peduli padanya.

"Hyung, mianhae atas ucapanku kemarin padamu. Aku tahu, kau bukanlah orang yang egois. Aku juga akan selalu mempercayaimu seperti Leeteuk Hyung dan Hyungdeul mempercayaimu. Jeongmal mianhae, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Sudahlah, Bummie, jangan menangis lagi. Kami tak ingin melihatmu bersedih," ucap Ryeowook sambil mengusap pundak Kibum lembut.

"Ne, Bummie. Kau tahu, melihat air matamu itu, membuatku merasa telah berbuat jahat," tambah Sungmin.

"Yah, walau sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi kemarin, tapi aku rasa itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Seperti yang Leeteuk Hyung katakan, kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Bummie. Dan kami akan selalu menunggumu kembali menari dan bernyanyi bersama kami," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Leeteuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kibum.

"Kau dengar, kan, Bummie? Kami semua selalu mempercayaimu. Kami akan selalu menunggumu kembali bersama kami. Apa yang dikatakan Kyu kemarin hanyalah sedikit dari kepeduliannya terhadap kita semua. Terhadapmu dan Super Junior. Jadi, jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau adalah orang yang egois, ne?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"Gomawo Hyungdeul, Kyu. Terima kasih karena kalian masih mempercayaiku. Aku janji, secepatnya akan kembali bersama Super Junior. Kalian masih mau menungguku, kan?"

"Pasti. Kami akan selalu menunggumu, Bummie. Kembalilah dan kita sama-sama menghibur para ELF," ucap Leeteuk.

Kibum tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Semua beban yang ia rasakan sejak kemarin menguap sudah. Berganti dengan kelegaan.

"_Thank's for bellieve me, Hyung!"_

~Fin~

Fict ini udah dibuat lama banget, dari sekitar bulan September atau Oktober. Udah pernah di post di fb. Ditunggu RnR nya ne Chingu. Buat yg review di ff **Wamil** sama** Nightmare**, jeongmal gomawo. Mianhae ga bsa bales reviewnya. Tapi pasti aku baca kok ^^


End file.
